User blog:ROBLOX-Bosses/Future Updates
This blog post will cover about upcoming features I'm planning to add to this game (once my PC is fixed). Before I add them in, I need opinions. ALSO, before you read, these future changes might be counted as spoilers. If you don't like spoilers, then get out. 'Gun Changes' Guns will now have different features, mechanics, and gameplay changes, along with the obvious nerfs and buffs. 'Bullet Drop' Bullet drop will be a new gameplay mechanic that will be introduced to Gun Randomizer. Bullet drop is where a bullet will gradually sink down the more it lasts. This will be added so pistols, shotguns, and assault rifles won't be used for long range, and outclass snipers. Pistols would have the most noticable bullet drop, as their maximum effective range is usually 100 meters, while sniper rifles would have the least noticable bullet drop out of all the weapons, as snipers are long ranged precision rifles. Shotguns won't have bullet drop, however, the pellets would disintegrate instead if it reaches a certain range. Sawed off shotguns would have the shorter lasting pellets, while long ranged shotguns or slug-shot shotguns would have the longer lasting pellets (slug-shot having the most long lasting). 'Muzzle Velocity' Muzzle Velocity is the bullet speed of a gun. Lower caliber bullets would have the slowest velocity, while high caliber bullets (or bullets with a vast amount of gun powder) would have higher velocity. A gun with a longer barrel would slightly benefit the muzzle velocity of a bullet, as it would increase the velocity slightly. Pistols would have the slowest velocity (aswell as sawed off weapons), while longer barrelled weapons would have a very high velocity. Suppressed weapons would also have a slower muzzle velocity). This will be added so once again, other weapons won't outclass snipers if used for long ranges. 'Gun Sounds' Gun sounds are notably glitchy in the current state of Gun Randomizer. If you have noticed, you can only hear the sounds your guns make, you can't hear gun fire from other players. I will be fixing this, so the background enviroment won't sound empty, and overall, boring, or odd. Guns will now also make an echo sound. Another thing I'll add is differences between unsupressed, and suppressed guns. Supressed weapons would be more quieter, and has no echo whatsoever. 'Suppresed Weapon Benefits' As mentioned in the previous text, suppressed weapons would be more quieter, and have no echo. Not only that, but suppressed weapons would also have no muzzle emittng from the barrel, and a person will not appear on the radar if they hold one. 'Gun Weight' Guns will now have weight added to them. The weight will depend on what type of weapon it is, and the materials that it's made of. Weapons made out of metal and steel would most likely be heavier guns, as metal is a heavy object. Weapons made out of polymer or plastic would be lighter weighted weapons. Another thing to note is that handguns would be the lightest out of all the weapons, while LMGs and Anti-Material rifles would be the most heaviest. Take for example, the M16 is made of light aluminum, and also mostly plastic, which makes the M16 become a light-weight rifle. The AK-47, however, is made out of wood and metal, and would be a slightly heavy-weight rifle. Weapons equipped with drum magazines, or extremely large box magazines would also weight down the weapon. 'Weapon Variants' Guns will now have different variats of itself, with an added attachment or ability. They will be rare to spawn with than their non-attachment counterparts, and variants will only be equipped with only 1 attachment/ability at a time. These attachments/abilites can range from suppresors and Optical attachments, to incendiary rounds and the ability to be dual wielded. For a weapon to be dual wielded, it has to be lightweight, and compact or sawed off. It also must have little recoil. 'Buffs, Nerfs, and Tweaks' If you played Gun Randomizer long enough, you may have realized that some of the guns (mostly joke weapons) are literally complete bullshit. I thought it was funny at first (still kinda funny to me tho tbh), but then I realized that things like these can really mess up the gameplay, and is unsatisfactory. In the future update, I will completely be buffing or tweaking some of the joke weapons. First things first, I will remove the "Nothing" gun straight off the bat, it is literally the most useless weapon in the game, it does nothing whatsoever. The Pocket AWP will also be removed, as it outshines both the Barrett and AWP in terms of firerate and recoil. The Sign right now is just a sign that alerts enemies where you are, and you can't do anything with the weapon besides holding it or drop it. In the future update, I will make the Sign become a melee weapon, which if gotten a kill with it, is a great way to embarass enemies. The Kolibri is the weakest pistol in the game, and there is nothing special about it, as of right now at least. In the future update, the Kolibri will have the highest headshot multiplier in the game, turning that measly 5 damage into an effective 40 damage upon headshot. This will make a Kolibiri the type of weapon that will severely punish you for not landing a headshot. There will now be 3 different types of crossbows now instead of just 1. There will be a normal crossbow, flaming crossbow, and explosive crossbow. Bows will also be added along with it, with the same 3 counterparts too. I'll also be using a new weapon engine for this update, so new weapons can have its way into the game. Weapons that'll be introduced are freeze rays, flamethrowers, proper taser guns, and proper explosives. 'Headshot Multipliers' If you haven't read my similar formatted blogpost in the March of the Dead Wikia, this section is similar to that, however, there is some differences. Weapons with no multiplier are explosive weapons. This is because explosive weapons already instantly kill, so it's uneccessary for weapons to have a headshot multiplier. Weapons with 1.5x multiplier are weapons of small calibers, such as Pistols, Shotguns, and SMGs. Shotguns are in this category because a pellet is usually around the size of a 9mm pistol bullet. Weapons with the 2x multiplier are weapons with intermediate calibers, such as Assault Rifles, and PDWs (SMGs with pistol-rifle hybrid rounds). Bows are also in this category for balance reasons. Weapons with the 2.5x multiplier are weapons that use magnum rounds, such as Revolvers and the infamous Desert Eagle. These weapons have a higher multiplier than Rifles not just for balance reasons, but also because magnum rounds have more stopping power. Weapons with the 3x multiplier are weapons of high caliber, ranging from battle rifles to sniper rifles. This makes any weapon in this category able to headshot. There is only 1 weapon with the 8x multipier, and that's the Kolibri. This is mainly for balance reasons. If the Kolibri were to have a multiplier of 1.5x, then a headshot damage would be 7.5, which is very weak even for headshot damage. 'Gameplay Changes' These are listed changes that will be added into Gun Randomizer. These will be added to spice up the gameplay. A game with only 1 special feature is really boring. 'Zombies spawning at night' This game mechanic is based on Minecraft, how mobs would spawn at night. Everytime it would turn night, zombies would spawn in, along with a mini-boss that would follow anyone around the map from any distance and direction. These zombies won't be a lazy copy and paste from March of the Dead, and will be scripted in different ways. These zombies would have a limited range to sense you, and would deal tons of damage. These zombies would also have more health too. Zombies would die out once day breaks. 'Natural Disasters' This game mechanic are semi-rare events that would occur after a long period of time playing the game. These disasters would range from tsunamis to tornados. Natural disasters, although being a major threat, could also be used as a way to get an easy kill, as players would be running away, trying to avoid the disaster. 'Weather' Weather will also be introduced in the game. These are occasional events that would last for a relatively long period of time. The 2 weathers would be rain and snow. Rain would make the environment very foggy, and the rain would make it harder to see. Rain would also lower the bullet drop of weapons. Snow would also make the environment extremely foggy, however, gun fire is made much more quiet, echoes are gone. and the snow might get in the way with vision. To add to that, snow would also remove every scope from any optical weapons, as the snow would fog the lenses. 'More Maps' Yes, there will be more planned maps in the future update, and each map will have many differences. The map we have right now (which I have named'' "Prime Island") is the only map we have right now. The new maps I have planned are 3 new maps (I will plan more later on). These are the maps: *'Frostbite:' A snowy map located in the middle of the mountains. A blizzard is forever storming the location, and any optical attachments is not present in this map. The map is also extremely foggy with snow falling everywhere, mostly mutes any distinctive sound such as gunshots, and lies a hidden Yeti. A challenging map to say the least. *'Cap City:' A city inhabited by few little people. The people that live in this city are either criminals, gangs, or serial killers, which roam around the city finding the next person they'll kill. Not only that, but from time to time, cars will recklessly speed off into the roads, and might run you over. The place is also notorius for many natural disasters, such as blizzards, earthquakes, tornados, and many more. *'Death Dunes: '''An isolated desert in the middle of nowhere. There is no fog, and barely any weather. However, Death Duns is home to many extremely dangerous creatures, and has many environmental features that are harmful to the player, such as cacti and sinking sand. Category:Blog posts